Two Against The World
by SombraSST
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que la oscuridad cayese sobre la ciudad de Storybrooke, sentenciando así a todos sus habitantes de alguien mucho peor que la reina Regina, su hermana. Protegidos bajo un velo de luz, los habitantes sobreviven como pueden. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, sediento de venganza, buscará solventar esa situación, para lo que necesitará la ayuda de una pequeña niña.
1. Una mujer de hierro

_?_

Una mujer avanzaba a caballo por un lugar sin nombre. El amplio cielo se extendía sobre ella, y los rayos del sol arrojaban luz sobre aquella mañana, mientras el animal se desplazaba por el borde del desfiladero, sin temor. La mujer mostraba una expresión de triste serenidad, como si algo terrible acabase de sucederle, pero se negase a exteriorizar los sentimientos que aquello le causaba. En la parte trasera del caballo, sujeta a ella, se encontraba una joven, que se aferraba a ella por la cintura, mientras miraba insistentemente la parte trasera del caballo, preocupada porque la carga que llevaban pudiese caerse y rodar por el precipicio.

_ Está bien sujeta. Agárrate tú o te vas a caer. Y ella no me lo perdonaría.

La joven, de mala gana, se aferró con más fuerza a la amazona, que mantenía un ritmo lento con su caballo, debido a la cercanía con el desfiladero. No obstante, cuando terminaron de avanzar por él, un gigantesco puente lo sustituyó, y no había mucha más amplitud para maniobrar, además de que el desfiladero se extendía a ambos lados. No obstante, y para sorpresa de la más joven, espoleó al caballo, que comenzó a correr por aquel puente rumbo a un gigantesco templo, el lugar en el que terminaba aquella enorme construcción.

Dio un tirón a las riendas para retenerlo al entrar, sin embargo no se bajó del caballo hasta haberse adentrado en él. El animal, entendiendo su función, se quedó completamente quieto mientras su amazona ayudaba a bajar a la joven y cogía el paquete que llevaba en la parte trasera del caballo.

Con verdadero cuidado se dirigió a un altar, al que llegaba luz desde tres grandes ventanales. Dejó allí aquel objeto, formado por tejido y multitud de nudos, que comenzó a deshacer con delicadeza. Se trataba del cuerpo de otra mujer, completamente inerte, sin vida. La amazona le dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta.

_ ¿Y ya está?_ Preguntó la joven.

_ Ahora debemos esperar instrucciones.

_ ¿Después de tanto tiempo, vas a quedarte aquí sin hacer nada, simplemente esperando?

_ Tú misma has dicho que ha pasado mucho tiempo. No me importa tener que esperar un poco más.

_10 años antes..._

_Regina Mills_

Lo que había construido en aquellos 10 años no duraría para siempre. Había conseguido aislar una parte de la ciudad, levantar un hechizo lo bastante poderoso como para que ella no pasara. Pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a poder resistir. Una parte de mí, me decía que aquello aún no había reventado por la sencilla razón de que mi hermana no lo quería, como si le divirtiese ver cuánto tiempo podíamos aguantar, e ir eliminándonos uno a uno cuando salíamos en busca de recursos. Al verla, al contemplar aquella sonrisa pérfida en mi propio rostro, entendía a la perfección como la gente había llegado a temerme con tanta facilidad. De haber sabido cuando la hicieron desaparecer de mi vida en lo que ambas acabaríamos convirtiéndonos, probablemente no lo hubiesen hecho.

_ ¿Interrumpo otro de tus diálogos internos?

Di un respingo y dejé la foto de Henry que estaba observando de nuevo en su lugar, había estado a punto de caerse y hacerse añicos. Allí estaba aquella mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, aquel rostro tan similar al de mi propia madre tiempo atrás. Llevaba su habitual cara de pocos amigos, y esa mirada que parecía despedir fuego, a pesar de lo fría que ella solía ser.

_ ¿A qué has venido, Anzu? ¿Vienes una vez más a culparme de tu desgracia?

_ Jefferson murió por tu culpa, Regina. Igual que todos los demás.

_ Si te consuela pensar eso, puedes seguir haciéndolo. Yo intento seguir adelante, por los que quedamos. Es lo que Henry hubiese querido.

_ No he venido a escuchar tu historia otra vez, Regina.

_ ¿A qué has venido entonces?

_ He venido a por Lianne.

_ ¿Con qué propósito?_ Pregunté.

_ Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás.

_ ¿Pretendes que te deje llevarte a una niña de 10 años al mismísimo infierno sin saber si quiera por qué?

_ No, te reto a que trates de impedírmelo. _ Los ojos de la mujer relampaguearon.

Si había una cosa que tenía clara, era que no quería un enfrentamiento físico con un vampiro. Ella podía destrozar mis huesos sin pensarlo dos veces. Y sabía que no dudaría. Estaba furiosa conmigo por lo de Jefferson, su marido. En cierto sentido no se equivocaba al decir que había muerto por mi culpa, y probablemente no me había asesinado porque el estar con vida mantenía el hechizo de protección sobre esta parte de la ciudad.

_ Júrame que no vas a dejar que la maten._ Le dije, tajante.

_ Eso dalo por hecho._ Dijo ella, sonriendo de una forma que me daba escalofríos.

_ Está con tu hija. No creo que te sea difícil encontrarlas.

_Grace Valentine_

Lianne estaba siempre muy sola. No había gente de su edad con la que pudiera jugar, ni hacer amigas. Desde que mi madre nos había dejado, en cierto sentido, tiradas a ambas, había sido como una hermana mayor para ella. Intentaba esforzarme porque no se diera cuenta de lo horrible que podía llegar a ser el mundo en el que nos había tocado vivir. Pero esa no era una tarea simple, dadas las noticias que nos llegaban sobre lo que pasaba fuera de la cúpula. Aquel día, sin embargo, había algo que hacía distinto aquel día, un escalofrío que había notado en mi espalda durante todo el día. Pero no fue hasta que la vi que me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Allí estaba ella, con aquella melena encendida al viento, aquella mirada que aterraba a los que se atrevían a desafiarla, pero no a mí. Porque yo sabía, que una vez había sido una gran persona, y que eso aún estaba en algún rincón de su interior.

_ Hola, Grace_ Me saludó, con cierta simpleza.

_ Anzu, ha pasado mucho tiempo_ Le contesté, manteniendo su mirada.

Noté cierto aire de desagrado en ella al notar que la llamaba por su nombre de pila. Pero hacía demasiado tiempo que había perdido el derecho a que la llamase madre. No habría abrazos, ni sería un reencuentro emotivo. Hacía tiempo que me había convertido en una desconocida para aquella mujer obsesionada con la venganza.

_ ¿A qué has venido?_ Le pregunté, cruzando los brazos.

_ Vengo a llevarme a Lianne. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

_ ¿Te la vas llevar ahí fuera? ¿A ese reino de terror de Arciria? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

_ No. De hecho, hace tiempo que no tengo algo tan claro. Llevármela es el único modo de que solucionemos esto de una vez.

_ ¿Solucionar qué? Esto no tiene solución._ Le dije, enfadada.

_ No recuerdo que te enseñásemos a perder la esperanza.

_ No pretendas hacer de madre ahora. Llevas 10 años sin serlo. Sé que no puedo hacer que hagas lo que quieras, nadie aquí dentro puede. Pero eso no significa que nos guste.

_ Has hecho bien en señalarlo, Grace. No me puedes detener. Cuando haya terminado, entenderás esto. Pero hasta entonces, vas a tener que confiar en mí.

_ ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

_ ¡Porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a tu hermana y a tu padre!_ Exclamó, llena de rabia.

No me dejó contestarle. Se apartó de mi vista, hacia donde estaba Lianne, y yo pensé que quizá me había excedido. A pesar de todo era mi madre.

_Lianne Jones_

No sabía a dónde íbamos. Había echado mucho de menos a Anzu en su ausencia, pero no podía disfrutar de volver a verla sabiendo que acabábamos de atravesar la cúpula y que ya no estábamos bajo la protección de Regina. Aquí fuera, en el páramo desolado donde nos encontrábamos, estábamos bajo los caprichos de su malvada hermana. La persona que había causado la muerte de mis padres.

_ ¿Para qué necesitas que venga contigo?_ Me atreví a preguntarle.

_ Todo a su debido tiempo, Holly.

Yo quería saberlo, pero tenía claro que Anzu era una testaruda y no iba a decírmelo por más que insistiese. Me dediqué a observar los edificios que en su día, formaron parte de la ciudad de Storybrooke. La naturaleza los había devorado, también había unos extraños vehículos, los coches. Anzu me había contado, que antes los se usaban para transportarse, pero que desde que Arciria había bloqueado la ciudad, se habían quedado sin combustibles y por eso habíamos vuelto a los caballos, como el que ahora mismo nos transportaba.

Lo cierto es que, por el momento, la ciudad mostraba una extraña paz, lo cual no casaba con lo que me habían contado. Sin embargo, Anzu estaba alerta, y eso me ponía nerviosa. Me pareció notar algo moviéndose entre las sombras, pero quizá sólo era cosa de mi imaginación. O al menos eso pensé hasta que Anzu detuvo el caballo y se bajó lentamente.

_ Coge las riendas. Si se te acerca alguien, corre y no mires atrás.

_ Pero si no sé a dónde vamos._ Le dije.

_ Sabré encontrarte._ Me indicó, mientras llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de su espada y desenvainaba.

Me aferré a las riendas, mirando hacia el frente. Rodeando una esquina, había aparecido lo que parecía un grupo de personas. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran erráticos, descoordinados, como si cada parte de su anatomía tuviese voluntad propia. Como si estuviesen muertos. Sentí verdadero pavor y me aferré a las riendas. Anzu, mostraba una calma fría, mientras se adelantaba con la espada en la mano hacia aquellas criaturas. Cuando se encontró a su altura, dio un mandoble, y vi como le rebanaba la cabeza a uno. Por algún motivo no me sentí impresionada, estaba en cierto sentido insensibilizada ante aquello. Lo que sí me impresionó, fue aquel hombre, aquella criatura o lo que fuese, volvió a ponerse en pie a pesar de haber perdido a la cabeza.

Di un respingo, y el caballo se puso en marcha. Mi pequeño susto me iba a costar caro. Me aferré, sin mirar siquiera donde iba. Notaba cosas rozarme, y aún peor, manos intentando agarrarme. En algún momento aquello cesó, y el caballo se detuvo. Me encontré frente a una casa, y pensé que no podría encontrar mejor refugio por el momento. Aquellos seres que perfectamente podría llamar zombis no habían llegado hasta aquí. Al parecer Anzu les interesaba más que yo. Lo que me llevaba a preguntarme si lo conseguiría.

_Anzu Stealer_

Tuve que cambiar de estrategia. Cortar cabezas era inútil en aquel aspecto, puesto que incluso sin ellas aquellos entes volvían a levantarse. Actuaban por guía directa de Arciria, que guardaba sus corazones. De modo que el único modo era quemar sus cuerpos, borrar todo rastro de su existencia. Y eso había hecho. Estaba tirada en el suelo, aferrando la espada y rodeada de ceniza. Esta era una de aquellas veces en la que me preguntaba si lo que hacía tenía sentido. Mi reflexión se vio interrumpida por un aplauso y una risa casi infantil.

_ Supuse que Arciria te habría enviado a buscarme. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Una figura cayó delante de mí, esparciendo la ceniza que perfectamente podría haber respirado involuntariamente. A ojos de muchos se trataría de un niño. Pero yo sabía que era un demonio. Un demonio maldito que no había traído más que desesperación desde su llegada, que no había hecho más que aumentar la desesperación que Arciria había generado.

_ Le quitas la gracia al juego, Anzu. Siempre los matas a todos.

_ Esto no es ningún juego, Peter. Es la cruda realidad. Es la bazofia que tú y tu amiga habéis creado.

Peter Pan. Le odiaba, casi tanto como odiaba a Arciria. Se lo había ganado, después de todo. Tantas vidas inocentes, tantas pérdidas, causadas sólo para poder sobrevivir. Tal deseo de venganza, guardado sólo para poder matar a Henry y conseguir ser inmortal. Me apoyé en la espada y me puse en pie. Pudiendo mirarle desde arriba, con genuino odio.

_ Arciria es un monstruo, y tú eres uno peor. No tenéis nada para mí, o para nadie.

_ ¿Debo interpretar que sigues sin querer unirte a nuestra causa?_ Me preguntó, casi con burla.

_ Debes interpretar que voy a mataros a los dos, de un modo tan atroz que ni tan siquiera podría describírtelo.

_ Para ser una "heroína" tus palabras se parecen mucho a las que un villano utilizaría.

_ No soy una heroína._ Dije, mirándole, con mis ojos teñidos de rojo.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué eres?

_ Un soldado.

_ ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

_ No necesito un código, no necesito moral, y no necesito mirar atrás. _ Le dejé claro._ Puedes decirle a tu reina que duerma con un ojo abierto.

_ Le diré que sigues siendo igual de terca que siempre.

Pan se elevó por los aires, y me dejó allí, sola con mi ira. Un sentimiento que no dejaba de crecer, devorando los demás. Pero ahora, debía centrarme. Lianne estaba sola y perdida, y era la pieza fundamental para resolver este rompecabezas. No sería difícil encontrarla, lo que me preocupaba, es el estado en que iba a encontrarla después de su pequeña escapada.


	2. Viejos amigos

_Arciria Mills_

Anzu me había arrojado el guante, y aquello me hizo sonreír. Una parte de mí echaba de menos el conflicto. Aquella victoria permanente era dolorosa. Y Peter Pan no era precisamente el mejor compañero de juegos del mundo. Odiaba a ese crío, lo verdad, y si no lo quitaba de en medio era porque, a fin de cuentas, era el único que entendía mi modo de divertirme. Me levanté de mi trono e hice un gesto, que hizo aparecer a un hombre que, al verse en mi presencia, se encogió, aterrorizado. Yo me contenté con un bufido y le miré con impaciencia.

_ Creo haberte encargado un proyecto importante. Y supongo que sabes lo que pasará si no me das lo que estoy buscando.

_ Yo... bueno... supongo que usted sabrá que las muestras que me dio eran un tanto... incompletas, majestad. Si tuviese algo más quizá podría...

_ ¡Silencio!_ Exclamé, interrumpiéndole._ El resto se quemó, como es natural dadas las circunstancias.

_ Necesitaría un poco más de tiempo, teniéndolo en cuenta, su majestad.

_ Veo que no lo entiendes. Lo necesito para mañana, o de lo contrario, habrá consecuencias.

_ ¿Por qué mañana?

_ Es un pequeño regalito para Anzu.

_Regina Mills_

Le di un suave beso a la rosa antes de dejarla junto al ataúd de cristal. Me dolía mucho verle así, después de lo que había sido. Como el mismo día en que me había abandonado se encontraba ante mí. Acaricié la superficie vítrea, le miré. Parecía que simplemente dormía, que en cualquier momento iba a despertar. Pero no lo haría. Henry se había ido para siempre.

_ Está claro que realmente lo querías.

Esta vez no me alteré. Simplemente me giré y me encontré con mi hermana. Una vez más, cara a cara. Las dos hijas de Cora. Ella, su éxito, y yo, el fracaso. Estoy segura que, de seguir viva, probablemente lo viese así. Arciria había demostrado ser todo lo que mi madre había deseado que yo fuese. Había logrado en la vida todo lo que quería, salvo una cosa, la que para ella era más importante, una que nunca tendría.

_ Era lo que más amaba en este mundo, y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

_ Te arriesgas mucho saliendo fuera de tu cúpula. Si te pasase algo se haría trizas... y tu gente sufriría.

_ ¿Por qué habría de temer? Sé que no me pondrías la mano encima.

_ Por supuesto que no. Eres mi hermana. La única familia que me queda. Además, soy tu mayor admiradora, o al menos, de la persona que fuiste.

_ Esa persona ya no existe, y cuanto antes lo asumas, será mejor para ti. Has destruido Storybrooke y a ti misma sólo por intentar llegar hasta mí. Pero si tenías alguna posibilidad, la perdiste al quitarme a mi hijo._ Exclamé, lanzándola por los aires, comprobando que, al menos durante unos segundos, había sido más débil que yo.

_ Regina, no te sulfures. Si tanto te interesa recuperar a tu queridísimo Henry, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

_Anzu Stealer_

Hacía ya un par de años que había dejado lo de hacer de niñera o madre. Aunque si había algo que sí que sabía hacer, era seguir un rastro, y más uno como aquel. El olor de Lianne podría identificarlo en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, seguirlo me obligaba a avanzar bastante más despacio de lo que me gustaría. Había cadáveres a mi alrededor, ignorándome, como si yo fuese una más de ellos pues, en cierto sentido, lo era.

Arciria tenía muy mal gusto en mi opinión, pues había convertido su reino en una parodia de una película de zombis mala que nadie querría ver. Pasé junto a un poste cubierto por la maleza, y noté un crujido bajo mis pies. Cuando lo levanté me di cuenta de que había pisado un cráneo humano. Por el tamaño, debía haberse tratado de un niño en su momento. Y una parte de mí, a la que últimamente me costaba mucho llegar, se sintió triste. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para dejarla aflorar, pues una serie de gritos no humanos y desesperados atrayeron mi atención.

El caballo. Aquellas criaturas lo estaban desgarrando, destripando. Sin ningún motivo. Aunque hubiese intervenido no habría podido hacer mucho por él. Sus intestinos ya se encontraban a un lado mientras aquellos muertos rebuscaban en sus entrañas como si así pudiesen robarle su vida. El animal me miraba, desesperado, buscando consuelo, o al menos, que acabara con su sufrimiento.

Llevé la mano a mi pistolera, desenfundé despacio, y disparé entre sus ojos. La cabeza del caballo cayó ladeada al suelo, y yo guardé mi arma. Aunque aquel gesto obviamente no pasaría inadvertido a aquellos cuerpos vacíos. Miraron en mi dirección, y algunos se acercaron, me olieron. Cuando se percataron de que no había vida en mí, mirando detrás de mí, buscando al tirador, y al no verlo, comenzaron a avanzar dándome la espalda. Yo por mi parte me acerqué al caballo y lo miré. No era una estampa en absoluto agradable.

Su piel estaba desgarrada, de un modo que parecía más propio de un canino que de un hombre. No le habían sacado sus órganos de una forma limpia, o con un sólo orificio. Tenía múltiples agujeros y cortes frustrados. Los músculos y los huesos asomaban de todas partes salvo de la cabeza. Suspiré, pues el olor a sangre me estaba embriagando más que la sensación de repulsión que aquella imagen me daba. Llevé mi mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, saqué mi petaca y le di un trago. No podía seguir deteniéndome o a Lianne podría pasarle algo. Aunque sabía que si estaba en verdadero peligro, sencillamente lo sentiría.

_Lianne Jones_

Refugiarme en aquella casa sencillamente había sido un error. Me había visto rodeada y había tenido que huir por los sótanos. Afortunadamente había encontrado un túnel que me permitió salir. Me encontré con una estampa muy diferente. Cerré el túnel por el que había entrado y lo bloqueé con una roca como pude. Me encontraba en lo que parecía ser un claro, veía hierba en todas direcciones, con una imagen que sólo la trampilla estropeaba. Tan sólo había visto cuadros que se parecieren a aquello.

Mirara a donde mirase, tan sólo veía verde, y flores por todas partes. A lo lejos se distinguía lo que quedaba de Storybrooke, estaba en un lugar que antaño fue parte del bosque, pero que después de haber quedado yermo y vacío durante tantos años, había recuperado la vida. Me tumbé sobre la hierba, relajándome por primera vez desde que había salido de la zona segura que conocía. No sabía para qué me quería Anzu en aquel viaje, pero estaba segura de que se había equivocado conmigo. Decidí cerrar los ojos un momento y olvidarme de todo.

_ ¿Es bonito, verdad?

Aquella voz de mujer me sobresaltó. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de que no me encontraba sola. Aquella mujer me asustó y provocó que me alejara de ella arrastrándome, y es que no era para menos. No sólo se trataba de su silenciosa aparición, su apariencia tampoco ayudaba. Allí donde mirase, en cualquier rincón de su piel, encontraba un tatuaje. Incluso en el cuello, y en la frente, en el que podía percibir una línea de estrellas que bajaba por su perfil. Su cabello azabache se movía con el viento e iba ataviada con prendas de cuero ceñido que le dejaban libres los brazos en donde se condensaban todos aquellos tatuajes.

_ Si sales corriendo arruinas la diversión._ Dijo, mientras se ponía en pie. Sencillamente había algo en ella que me daba pavor._ ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

_ Lianne._ Dije, mirándola con desafío._ Y si me haces algo malo Anzu te destrozará.

Sabía que era una amenaza cutre, pero era lo mejor que tenía. Yo misma sencillamente sentía que no tenía nada que hacer contra aquella mujer cuya energía negativa sencillamente me parecía incluso tangible. Debía ser una practicante de magia negra, y probablemente una bastante poderosa. Se acercó a mí y me miró con aquellos ojos, unos ojos oscuros que parecían permitir observar desde el infierno.

_ Encantada querida... yo soy Pain._ Su nombre no ayudaba. Pain significaba dolor, y estaba segura de que ella sería bastante capaz de causármelo._ Y no te preocupes. No tengo intención de hacerte nada. La verdad, es que le debo un par de favores a Anzu. Por eso estoy aquí contigo.

_ Anzu nunca me ha hablado de ti._ Le dije, con reproche._ ¿Cómo sé que no te ha enviado la reina?

_ Anzu se calla muchas cosas, sobre todo si no le gusta hablar de ellas. Pero te lo resumiré. Tienes dos opciones. O bien te quedas aquí conmigo, o bien vuelves a ese infierno a encontrarla. A mí, personalmente, me da igual.

Dudé. Por una parte, Pain no me daba la más mínima confianza, pero por otra, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que aquellos cadáveres me encontrasen, y era mejor que por entonces no estuviese sola. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría Anzu en encontrarme, pero era mejor no estar sola antes de que eso pasara.

_ Muy bien Pain, me quedaré aquí contigo, pero sólo hasta que Anzu me encuentre.

_ Tenemos un trato, pues.

_Emma Swan_

Entré en lo que quedaba del viejo ayuntamiento, que a fin de cuentas seguía siendo la cede de Regina. Tenía que admitir, que de no ser por ella, ahora todos estaríamos muertos. A pesar de todo, su hermana me había dejado como al principio, sola. Mis padres habían muerto. Y la pérdida de Henry me había causado más dolor del que habría creído que una persona podía sentir. No había dejado la ciudad porque fuera tenía incluso menos que fuera. Por ello me sorprendió la llamada de Regina. Creía que ambas habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que yo no sería salvadora nunca más. No podía ser salvadora con el corazón roto.

La encontré mirando por la ventana, pensativa. Conocía esa expresión en ella. Era la que tenía siempre que pensaba en Henry. Debía haber ido a visitarlo aquel mismo día. La envidiaba porque si yo intentase llegar hasta él probablemente terminaría por acabar asesinada antes de poder llegar a verle. Tosí para indicar mi presencia, y ella se giró, mostrando una sonrisa conciliadora.

_ Me alegra que haya decidido venir, señorita Swan.

_ Haga el favor de ir al grano. Sabe que, aunque sea un gesto involuntario, mirarla a la cara me produce arcadas.

_ Créame cuando le digo que comprendo perfectamente esa sensación._ Me dijo con un tono bastante agrio._ Pero si la he hecho venir es por un motivo de peso. Se trata de Henry.

_ ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo a su cuerpo?

_ No. Pero hay algo que mi hermana dijo...

_ Su hermana ha dicho muchas cosas, Alcaldesa, y crea que ninguna de ellas ha sido agradable para nadie.

_ Ella intentó tentarme para que me uniese a su causa prometiéndome que devolvería a Henry a mi lado.

_ ¿No te lo estarás pensando?_ Le espeté, furibunda.

_ Ni mucho menos. Pero si algo tengo claro, es que mi hermana no me mentiría por algo así.

_ ¿Dónde quiere llegar?

_ Quiero llegar a que existe una posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, de que Henry vuelva a abrir sus ojos._ Me dijo. Y el brillo que tenía en los suyos me indicaba que lo creía de verdad.

_ Regina, no digas tonterías. Peter Pan acabó con Henry, y lo sabes. No tiene ningún sentido que salgas a buscar fantasmas para que te destruyan.

_ Eso no es del todo cierto, Emma.

_ Regina... le arrancó el corazón... delante de nuestros propios ojos. Y se lo puso en el pecho._ Exclamé, dolida, pues el hecho de tener que revivir aquello no hacía más que aumentar los deseos de venganza que llevaba años acumulando.

_ ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tuve guardado en un cajón el corazón del cazador?_ Me interrumpió, apartando la mirada. Estaba claro que aquello la avergonzaba.

_ No, no lo sé.

_ Si Pan conserva el corazón de nuestro hijo dentro de sí mismo, quizá aún quede esperanza.

_ ¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida por un quizá?_ Le dije, alzando una ceja.

_ ¿Acaso no lo harás tú?

_?_

Una celda. Una celda de piedra, sin ventanas. Oscuridad como única compañera. De vez en cuando, el sonido de alguna rata me distrae, me despierta. Aunque no tengo motivos. Grilletes atrapan mis manos y piernas, no puedo hacer un sólo movimiento, pues aquellos grilletes estaban encantados y ni tan siquiera se aflojaban un ápice. Hacía tiempo que no sentía siquiera deseos de intentar romperlos. Me quedaría allí sola para siempre. Aunque no me importaba, puesto que ya había perdido todo por lo que querría salir.

Hasta que escuché una palabra, una palabra suelta, en una conversación entre guardias. Un nombre. Ese nombre que había significado tanto para mí. Anzu. Hablaban de Anzu. Decían que la reina iba a encargarse de ella. Y eso, no podía permitirlo. Lo intenté una vez más, con todas mis fuerzas. Tiré de los grilletes, y a estos no les ocurrió nada. Pensé en desistir, pero entonces vino a mi mente la imagen de la vampiresa y mi motivación retornó a mí. Tiré con más fuerza, concentrándome en esa imagen, y la cadena de la mano izquierda se rompió. Como si de un sólo ente se tratara, el resto hizo lo mismo pocos segundos después. Dirigí una mirada serena a los barrotes de la celda, y estos se doblaron para dejarme pasar. Había mucho trabajo que hacer.


	3. Jaulas y Tormentos

_Anzu Stealer_

Había perdido el rastro. Lo cual significaba que algo mágico había intervenido para que lo perdiera. Y por ello me encontraba en aquel calabozo. Nunca me costó colarme en el palacio de Arciria. Era una mujer demasiado pretenciosa, y por ello, su castillo era demasiado grande, lo que facilitaba los accesos. Mis ojos observaron aquella estancia. El resto del castillo era hermoso a su manera, pero aquella sala era intencionalmente desagradable. Los muros estaban gastados, y la roca de los muros era áspera al tacto. Los barrotes se encontraban oxidados hasta un punto en que, de dejarlos un poco más, los presos podrían perfectamente romperlos de un golpe. Aunque estaba seguro de que eso sólo era una apariencia. Estaba segura de que la magia hacía aquellos barrotes irrompibles, aunque probablemente sólo desde dentro.

Quizá en otro tiempo habría soltado a todos los presos. Pero ahora pensaba que probablemente algunas de las personas allí encerradas eran tan malvadas como la reina y se merecían estar allí. Pero Lianne no. Si estaba allí, era por mi culpa. Si bien, me sacó de mis pensamientos una imagen curiosa. Una de las celdas estaba destrozada, casi como si una bomba hubiese explotado en su interior. Algunos barrotes se habían clavado en el suelo y parecían amenazadoras lanzas que podrían atravesar sin ningún problema a una persona.

_ ¿Increíble verdad? La mujer que lo hizo se fue con mucha prisa._ Me indicó una voz de mujer._ Podría ayudarte a encontrarla, si me sacas de aquí, claro.

Aquella mujer me dedicaba una mirada suplicante, pero su hechizo no tenía efecto sobre mí. Podía oler la maldad en ella, sentirla. Era el mismo olor que Arciria rezumaba, aunque quizás más tenue.

_ ¿Cómo la llaman, señorita?

_ Anastasia._ Dijo ella, sin mirarme.

_ Anastasia... Sé muy bien cuando alguien me miente. Y tú no quieres ayudarme.

_ No. ¡Porque lo que quiero es matar a esa mujer con mis propias manos!_ Exclamó, al darse cuenta de que no me engañaría_ ¡Me quitó mi reino y destrozó mi vida!

_ ¿Qué reino?_ Pregunté.

_ El país de las maravillas.

_ De modo que sabes quién soy. Entonces debes sacarme de aquí.

Una sonrisa cínica adornó mis labios, y me di el gusto de ver algo de temor en los ojos de aquella mujer. Me acerqué y me arrodillé para quedar a su altura. Ella me miró como si me reconociera, aunque yo sabía que no era por mí, que era por Cora, o al menos, eso era lo más probable.

_ ¿Sabes cómo funciona la magia, Anastasia? Lo más básico.

_ Hay que concentrarse... evocar... algo horrible... ese momento en que... habrías asesinado._ Me citó, con voz entrecortada.

_ Eso es... ¿Sabéis, cual es mi momento, majestad?

_ No. ¿Cómo saberlo?

_ En tal caso, os iluminaré. Cuando quiero pensar en los más horribles conjuros no tengo más que evocar la imagen de mi hija asesinada por Arciria. En tu reino... por tus aciagos y detestables intereses. Tú mataste a Lucrezia, y por eso voy a dejar que te pudras aquí hasta el final de tus días.

El odio ardía en mi corazón. Y si no la mataba allí mismo era porque sabía que para ella sería un tormento mucho peor el tener que permanecer confinada que la propia muerte. Y por una parte, la culpabilidad volvió a clavarse en mi corazón, dolorosamente. A fin de cuentas, por más que buscase culpables, yo era responsable de la muerte de Lucrezia, yo era la que había convertido a Arciria en lo que era. Yo era la que había roto mi propia familia. Y eso dolía mucho más que nada en el mundo. Puesto que por muy lejos que llevase mi venganza, siempre me faltaría vengarme de lo que yo misma había causado.

_ Lucrezia está viva.

No había hablado la reina roja. La voz, masculina, provenía de la celda contigua. Aquella afirmación era sencillamente absurda. Y decidí que era mejor hacer que se enfrentase a la realidad. Nadie salía ganando con las mentiras. Me acerqué al joven, aunque no fui capaz de verle bien, se mantenía oculto en uno de los rincones más oscuros de la celda. Acaricié los barrotes, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que, a diferencia de los de las otras celdas, estos estaban hechos de plata pulida, brillante.

_ Lucrezia está muerta, chico. Yo misma recogí sus cenizas con mis propias manos.

_ Conoces a tu hija, Anzu. Sabes que ella es mejor que eso. Yo sé que está viva. Y en el fondo, tú también lo sabes. Lo sientes.

_ Aunque así fuera, no puedo demostrarlo.

_ Cuando amas a alguien, no necesitas ninguna prueba. Puedes sentido.

En ese momento noté un pinchazo en el corazón. La idea de que Lucrezia estuviese viva era lo más alentador que podría haber escuchado. Hace unos segundos tenía claro que no podía ser. Sin embargo, la convicción de aquella voz, el brillo en sus ojos que veía a través de las tinieblas, me daba esperanzas. Empezaba a creerlo. Podía sentirlo, como él había dicho.

El joven, al ver que dudaba, se acercó a mí. Me encontré a un joven de piel tostada, de cabello azabache y ojos almendrados, cargados de una fe que desearía para los míos. Se acercó y puso la mano sobre los barrotes, aunque no tardó en apartarla, como si le hubiese quemado.

_ Está claro que no eres un hombre lobo._ Dije, pues lo habría olido._ ¿Por qué tu jaula es de plata entonces?

_ Los genios no nos llevamos bien con la plata.

_ Así que tú eres Cyrus._ Adiviné, con un vano amago de sonrisa.

_ ¿Lucrezia te habló de mí?

_ Constantemente. Ella y su genio del país de las maravillas. El genio que evitó que se matara cuando andaba tan alegremente como Alicia por ese lugar infernal.

_ Yo no lo describiría así, pero supongo que se puede decir que sí._ Me dijo él.

_ Aparta, voy a sacarte de aquí.

_Regina Mills_

La señorita Swan era una compañera silenciosa. No habíamos mediado palabra desde que habíamos abandonado la ciudad, que se había visto sustituida por los parajes verdes. Ella llevaba su espada, y su pistola, pero era yo la que iniciaba la comitiva por la sencilla razón de que sabía que no había nada ahí fuera que tuviese intención de dañarme. Arciria no lo permitiría. De hecho, incluso esas criaturas similares a zombis que mi hermana había creado, se apartaban a mi paso e incluso rompían su genuina estupidez para reverenciarme. Aquello era un disparate, no había otra forma de describirlo.

Me hubiera gustado decirle algo sobre la velocidad a la que avanzaba. Cuando éramos rivales y era bastante más joven que yo me habría aventajado, pero ahora que aparentábamos casi la misma edad, lo cierto es que estaba demostrando ser más una carga que una solución. Pero cuando vi algo que cruzaba el cielo, me preocupé más por ello y pensé que ya le diría algo a Emma más tarde. La salvadora ya no parecía tan capacitada para salvarnos. Tendría que ocuparme yo misma.

_Arciria Mills/Flashback_

Desperté, de nuevo en aquella perenne oscuridad. Esta vez el cielo ofrecía una tenue luminiscencia dorada. Me aparté del contenedor de basura y me puse en pie como pude. Mi cuerpo, infantil y mal desarrollado, no pudo sostenerme, y me caí de bruces de nuevo contra el suelo. Miré a los edificios a mi alrededor, iluminados por luces azules, y sentí envidia. Todos tenían familia, amigos. Todos menos yo, la chica con la piel de tono oscuro. ¿Era acaso mi culpa que mi piel no tuviese el tono de la tiza? ¿Acaso era tan horrible?

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar un trueno. Me sentí asustada, y busqué consuelo en mi animal de peluche. No sabría identificar lo que era. Poseía cabeza de águila, pero parecía que alguien había cocido más patas de las debidas, y su forma resultaba extraña. Además, estaba desgastado, y se podía ver el relleno por múltiples sitios. Lo había encontrado en la basura hacía mucho tiempo y era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía en ese entonces.

Noté como el agua comenzaba a caer sobre mí. La lluvia estaba cargada de polvo, me ensuciaba. Sabiendo que no tenía más ropa que los harapos que llevaba, no podía permitirme el lujo de dejar que se manchasen más de lo necesario. Corrí bajo la lluvia, cubriéndome con las manos. Fue un error. Tropecé, y caí directamente sobre un charco de barro. Noté como mi animal de peluche se escapaba de mis manos y mi rostro se ensuciaba por completo. Tendría que bañarme en el lago oscuro de nuevo, intentando evitar que alguna cecaelia me secuestrase, otra vez.

_ ¿Te has hecho daño pequeña?

Me levanté de inmediato. Había una persona hablándome. Normalmente nadie se molestaba en hacerlo. Me encontré con una mujer de aspecto joven, y de cabellos pelirrojos. Su piel era pálida como el marfil, igual que la del resto de personas que habitan en el reino oscuro. Pero había algo especial en ella, como un ligero brillo, un candor que esas personas no tenían. Algo de lo que yo quería ser partícipe. No la contesté y ella se acercó, parecía que realmente le importaba lo que me estaba pasando. Ella se mojaba igual que yo, y parecía darle igual. Me puse en pie, ya sin importarme el barro que me mancha, y la miré a los ojos.

_ ¿Es usted un ángel?

_ No querida._ se rió. Nunca nadie se había reído delante de mí sin tratar de ofenderme._ Soy algo bastante distinto. Aunque eso es lo de menos. Creo que este grifo es tuyo.

Dejó el animal de peluche en mis manos. De modo que aquello era un grifo. Sabía que existían pero jamás había visto uno y no sabía cuál era su apariencia. Me sentí tonta por estar con aquel andrajo y manchada de barro ante una señora que parecía ser tan digna, tan señorial y que, sin embargo, por algún motivo, me resultaba familiar.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?_ Me preguntó.

_ Arciria._ Respondí, retraída.

_ Encantada Arciria, yo soy Anzu._ Me reveló._ Encantada de conocerte.

_ No puedo creerla, señora. No hay nadie aquí a la que le encante conocerme. De hecho, me rehuyen._ Dije, mirando al suelo.

_ ¿Te gustaría que te quisieran?

Yo la miré a los ojos, que por un momento parecieron pasar del marrón al rojo durante un instante. Pero no sentí miedo, seguía siendo la persona más conciliadora que había visto en toda mi vida.

_ Sí... es lo que quiero. Es lo que siempre he querido.

_ ¿Estás segura de que quieres el amor de la gente que te ha despreciado? ¿Acaso se merecen el tuyo?

_ Yo... no lo sé._ contesté, con dudas.

_ ¿No quieres hacerles pagar por lo que te han hecho? No quieres vengarte por lo que te han hecho y que tengan que escucharte.

_ Yo..._ Me paré a pensarlo por unos segundos. Aquella idea parecía horrible pero era mi única salida, y después de todo... se lo merecían._ Supongo que sí... pero... no quiero quedarme sola.

_ No te quedarás sola, pequeña. Me tendrás a mí. Yo te ayudaré.

No entendía por qué una mujer que me acababa de conocer parecía tener todo ese interés en mí. A fin de cuentas yo no tenía nada que ofrecer. Tan sólo era una niña vestida con harapos, sin familia, sin poder, sin nada. Me acerqué y la rodeé con los brazos, y a ella no pareció importarle que aún estuviese manchada de barro.

_ Oh, lo olvidaba._ Me dijo, y pasó a rebuscar algo en su bolsillo._ Vas a necesitar esto.

La miré y observé el objeto que me tendía. Una pequeña caja, que me cabía en la palma de la mano. Tenía un extraño calor que no parecía provenir de ella. Probablemente se tratase un objeto encantado. Cuando la abrí, me encontré con un pequeño cargamento de cerillas. Aunque, al retirar la primera y pestañear, me percaté de que una nueva había aparecido para sustituirla.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ Pregunté, sin terminar de entenderlo.

_ Esperanza Arciria, te doy esperanza.

_Arciria Mills_

La cerilla se consumió ante mis ojos, mostrándome una nueva escena entre sus llamas. Cuando se apagó, la rodeé con la mano y la aplasté, dejando que la ceniza caliente quemase mi piel. Estaba aburrida, estaba dolida. Pero en el fondo, estaba sola. Y eso era lo peor. Anzu me había mentido. Me había prometido que no me sentiría sola, pero sin embargo había un gran vacío en mi corazón, un vacío que estaba allí desde que ella me había abandonado, desde que me había convertido en su juguete roto. Me puse en pie y atravesé la puerta con rabia, clavando la mirada en el primer guardia que me encontré.

_ Traedme a la prisionera de la sexta celda del calabozo._ Dije, con la mirada encendida._ Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Había roto muchas fronteras, quebrándolas hasta lo más hondo, por lograr mis objetivos, y acabar con mi soledad no iba a ser una excepción. Entré en mi habitación y cogí mi libro de hechizos, el que había sido de mi madre, en realidad. Había sido un horror conseguirlo, pero había merecido la pena. Mis dedos pasaron las páginas, ávidos de conocimientos, hasta encontrar la que buscaba.

_ Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener una consorte.


	4. Confesiones

_Pain_

Aquella niña no sabía tener la boca cerrada. Si no tuviese claro que era importante, probablemente la hubiese convertido en uno de mis tatuajes. Anzu esto, Anzu lo otro. ¿Por qué no se casaba con ella? De tanto hablar de ella me estaban viniendo imágenes a la mente que ya no sabía si eran reales o ficticias. Lo irónico era que no recordaba haber visto jamás a aquella tal Anzu y sin embargo tenía su imagen clavada en mi cabeza. Había echado a andar, seguida de Lianne, y había llegado de vuelta a la ciudad. Viendo la proximidad de aquellos muertos en vida, me había preparado. Me había puestos lo guantes de cuero con adornos de acero, y había dejado despertar mi sentido de la vista. Normalmente hubiese hecho lo mismo con mi oído, pero estaba claro que Lianne me dejaría sola con el simple hecho de caminar.

_ Pain...

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunté, un tanto molesta.

_ Aún no te he agradecido que cuides de mí.

Yo negué con la cabeza, quitándole importancia. No es que su vida me importara, es que debía ocuparme de mantenerla viva porque el hecho de haberla sacado de su lugar más seguro era absurdo y tendría que haber algún motivo en concreto para hacerlo. Aquella niñata tenía que ser importante. La misma niñata a la que acababa de oír proferir una arcada.

_ Mira, entiendo que no estés acostumbrada a los cadáveres, pero no puedes pararte a vomitar cada vez que veas uno.

_ Mi caballo._ Dijo en un susurro, con el rostro congestionado.

Señaló con el dedo al animal que me decía. O lo que quedaba de él. Todo el tren inferior parecía haber sido arrancado a tirones, y probablemente así había sido. Los pocos órganos que quedaban estaban desperdigados a su lado, como desechados. A una persona común aquello le habría asqueado. Sin embargo yo, con toda la calma del mundo, me acerqué y lo observé. Y el detalle que me llamó la atención lo encontré en su cabeza. Una herida de bala. Aquello no lo había hecho un cadáver.

_ Creo que vamos por buen camino._ Dije, con calma.

_ Esa afirmación es un tanto optimista. ¿No crees? No estás más cerca que hace una hora.

Me giré, y me percaté de que ya no estábamos solas. Tenía delante de mí a una joven de cabello moreno, ataviada con prendas de cuero negro, y unas grandes gafas de sol. Llevaba dos grandes guantes de cuero en las manos, su vientre se hallaba descubierto, adornado su ombligo por un arete en el que se alojaba una gema azulada. La joven me miró y sonrió, confiada.

_ No te he preguntado tu opinión, así que aparta y déjame pasar.

_ Adelante, no vengo aquí a por ti, vengo por la niña.

_Anzu Stealer_

Cyrus siguió su camino, y yo el mío. No estaba dispuesto a considerar la posibilidad de que Lucrezia hubiese muerto. Pero yo no iba a ser la que volviese a seguir fantasías, hasta la fecha no parecía haber tenido el menor resultado, y sólo me había causado dolor. Siquiera pensar en que Lucrezia pudiese estar viva requería abrir viejas heridas que aún me costaba cicatrizar. No había podido dormir apenas, aunque lo había intentado. El caballo que había robado de las caballerizas de Arciria no hacía más que relinchar de disgusto. Estaba claro que no le gustaban los vampiros y que no era de los que se domaban con facilidad.

Me aferraba a su crin oscura, mientras lo obligaba mediante las riendas a retomar el camino que yo quería. Me había metido por el bosque para evitar a las criaturas, y aquello ofrecía una visión que casi hacía olvidar por un momento que vivíamos en un infierno. Los rayos del sol caían entre los árboles, iluminando mi camino. Me encontré frente a un claro. Aquel lugar antaño había formado parte del bosque, pero ahora se había convertido en una extensión de tierra sobre la que apenas crecía algún que otro árbol aislado. Le di un golpe con el pie al caballo, que empezó a correr, a recorrer aquella extensión casi con fiereza, por el mismo motivo por el que yo quería, sentir la libertad, el viento moviendo mis cabellos, acariciando mi rostro. Yo era un depredador, y los depredadores no estaban hechos para permanecer en las ciudades. Estábamos hechos para correr, para cazar. Lo añoraba. Una parte de mí, siempre extrañaría la emoción de la caza.

Me hubiese gustado poder pararme a pesar en ello, pero no era algo que pudiese permitirme. Tenía claro el lugar al que me dirigía. Una cabaña, que se hallaba en mitad del claro. Para algunos, la idea de tener la casa allí sería absurda, pero yo sabía que no lo era. Ya desde la distancia en la que me encontraba, podía sentir la poderosa magia que, incluso después de tantos años, seguía protegiendo aquel hogar. Sin embargo, yo pude atravesar la barrera, sobre mí no tenía efecto, pues mis intenciones eran puras. Atravesé el huerto en el que asomaban unas zanahorias, a las que probablemente les faltaba muy poco para ser recolectadas.

Me dirigí a la casa de madera, que aunque parecía desgastada se mantenía sólida. Con decisión, mis nudillos tocaron la madera y emitieron ese característico sonido que hacía que cualquiera que estuviese en su hogar se alterase en aquellos días. Observé como la mirilla se movía y poco después la puerta se abrió lentamente. Una mujer de unos 35 años me recibió. Se la veía con cara de pocos amigos, y yo lo entendía. No era precisamente la persona que estaba esperando ver y de haber podido, me habría echado de su propiedad. Vista la situación decidí ir al grano y ahorrarnos saludos innecesarios.

_ Quiero una espada._ Sentencié.

_ Ya tienes una espada_ Me respondió, fría como una roca.

_ Lo que yo quiero..._ Desenvainé la espada y la presioné, provocando que se partiese en dos._ Es una espada que pueda matar a Arciria, no un juguete de feria.

_ Lárgate, Anzu. Si quieres una espada sácala de tu maldito sombrero y desaparece de mi vista.

Mis ojos relampaguearon cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Yo ya no usaba el sombrero, las dos lo sabíamos. No desde que Jefferson había muerto. Aquellas palabras sólo tenían un objetivo, herirme. Y lo había conseguido. Con una rapidez que la dejó pasmada le aferré el cuello con la mano derecha y la elevé por los aires, acompañándolo del sonido metálico que produjeron los dos pedazos de la espada al chocar contra el suelo. Pude notar una súplica en aquellos ojos azules, tan vivos, que en su día tuvieron tantas esperanzas.

_ Jamás te atrevas a hablar de Jefferson en mi presencia. Si está muerto es por culpa de tu marido. ¡Por culpa de sus maquinaciones y sus tratos!

_ ¡Rumpel no convirtió a Arciria en el monstruo que es! ¡Eso lo hiciste tú! ¡Si hay una culpable de todo esto eres tú! Si tú no hubieses jugado a ser dios con Cora, nada de esto habría pasado.

Empecé a apretar mi pinza sobre su cuello, ella trataba de separarse, buscando el aire que le estaba robando. Quizás fuese mi culpa, pero no por ello dejaría que me lo recordasen constantemente. No quería matar a Bella, eso era algo que desde luego no entraba en mis planes, pero no me sentía capaz de parar. Fue el sonido de la arcilla al romperse lo que me devolvió a la realidad. Un niño, de unos 9 años, estaba parado en mitad del salón de la casa. Dejé a Bella caer al suelo, que se llevó de inmediato las manos al cuello, respirando agitadamente. Probablemente habría visto su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos.

_ Vuelve a tu cuarto, Junior._ dijo, ahogándose._ Yo me ocuparé de todo. Anzu ya mismo se va, en cuanto coja una de las espadas del sótano.

_ Adelante, pasa y coge lo que sea que necesites, pero no esperes que te reciba la próxima vez. Tienes demasiada suerte para lo que te mereces.

_ ¿Suerte? ¿Qué clase de suerte?_ Pregunté, irónica.

_ Tienes suerte de que no sea como tú. Si lo fuera te habría atravesado con una estaca ya hace mucho. Pero por más que te odie, sé que aún tiene que quedar algo de la persona que fuiste una vez. Abandona esta locura Anzu. Si sigues por ese camino te quedarás sola. Si sigues por este camino vas a morir.

_ Si es lo que tiene que pasar, que así sea. Ya he vivido bastante.

_Regina Mills_

El fuego crepitaba, siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquella casa vacía en la que habíamos decidido guarecernos durante la noche. No era precisamente divertido tener que correr de un lado para otro con Emma Swan, nunca nos habíamos llevado precisamente bien. Parecía concentrada en el fuego, pues aparte de escombros y un tejado lleno de goteras, no había más que observar, y quizá por ello sus ojos terminaron por converger sobre mí. Sentí un repentino escalofrío al notar aquella mirada, aunque no supe interpretar el motivo.

_ ¿De verdad crees que podemos conseguirlo?_ Me preguntó._ Salvar a Henry. ¿Es de verdad posible?

_ No lo sé, señorita Swan. A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasarnos._ Me sinceré._ Pero sí tengo clara una cosa. Si existe una posibilidad, aunque sea mínima, de poder ver sonreír a Henry, al menos una vez más, no me importa a lo que tenga que exponerme.

_ Confieso que yo no sería capaz de expresar tan bien lo que estoy sintiendo. Henry lo es todo para mí, y cuando me dijo que quizás había una posibilidad de que volviese… me dio un vuelvo al corazón.

_ Él querría que lo hiciéramos juntas._ Dije, mientras hacía girar aquel anillo que se había convertido en mi amuleto._ Pero sigo pensando que es un error.

_ ¿Acaso le estorbo, alcaldesa?_ Me dijo, con una mirada inquisitiva.

_ En cierto sentido, aunque no creo que sea el que usted cree._ Le dije.

_ Entonces. ¿En qué sentido, Regina?_ Dijo, marcando mi nombre con cierto retintín.

_ Arciria no está interesada en hacerme daño. Podría recorrer todo su mundo y dudo que ninguna de sus criaturas intente hacerme nada aunque con ello amenace su vida. Usted es, en cambio, la causa de que yo haya dejado de ser la persona que fui entonces. Gracias a usted, yo dejé de ser la reina malvada.

_ ¿A mí?

_ A Henry._ rectifiqué._ Usted permitió a Henry entrar en mi vida, y por eso la culpa. Yo tan sólo he de preocuparme de Pan… pero usted debería cuidarse de todo lo que hay ahí fuera, Emma.

_ Acepté eso cuando salí de la barrera, Regina.

_ Entonces estamos de acuerdo en el punto en el que estamos. Cuídese, señorita Swan.

_Anzu Stealer_

Me sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Estaba furiosa con Bella, pero eso no justificaba mis actos, actos que me habían llevado al mismo sitio al que siempre iba cuando me sentía culpable. Me acerqué y observé aquella lápida pulida, acariciando su superficie. Una sonrisa lastimera apareció mi rostro tras acariciar su superficie. Me lloraban los ojos, aunque era un dolor sano, un dolor que en cierto sentido, era necesario. Acaricié aquella superficie y leí una vez más aquellas palabras conmemorativas, que no podía expresar lo que en el fondo todos sentíamos hacia ella. Le di un beso a la flor que llevaba, y lo dejé en el suelo.

_ Hola Rubs._ Saludé, sintiéndome tan tonta como siempre que venía. No me atrevía a visitar a Jefferson y a Lucrezia, porque me sentía demasiado culpable por su pérdida. No sabía si podría perdonarme por convertirme en lo que me había convertido, en el monstruo que fui una vez._ Necesitaba hablar contigo porque… no sé qué hacer. Ahora Lianne depende de mí, y nada más empezar la he perdido. Tengo la esperanza de esta ciudad y sin embargo no creo que pueda llevarla para conseguirlo. Sé que te lo debo, a ti y a todos. Pero no sé si soy capaz. No he sido precisamente una buena madre estos años. No he sido buena para nada, en realidad. Muchas veces me he preguntado qué harías tú. Debes estar decepcionada conmigo.

Acaricié la lápida una vez más, Ruby hubiese sabido lo que necesitaba para dar el paso. Hablar a mi familia era más duro que hablar con mi mejor amiga. Moriría por volver a ver la sonrisa de Grace, porque me volviese a ver como su madre, porque es lo que era. Ruby me diría que me pusiera en pie y demostrase que podía ganarme esa sonrisa. Y eso, pasaba por volver a encontrar a Lianne.

_ Supuse que te encontraría aquí._ Me interrumpió una voz.


	5. Fortalezas y Debilidades

_Lianne_

Pain se arrastraba por el suelo, derrotada. Aquella mujer, fuese quien fuera, la estaba destrozando. Si bien Pain había demostrado superioridad en la primera parte de la pelea, al final su adversaria, que parecía muy capaz de permanecer por toda la eternidad en combate. Pain se puso en pie, con cierto aire de derrota, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa de desafío.

_ ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre antes de matarme?_ Le dijo, con una seguridad en sí misma que me hizo pensar que quizá saliésemos ambas con vida de aquel conflicto. La mujer pasó unos segundos sin inmutarse, aferrando su espada, antes de contestar.

_ Flavia_ Contestó, con simpleza.

_ Ese no, el verdadero._ Insistió Pain.

_ No tengo más nombre que este.

_ Eres una marioneta, y ni tan siquiera eres consciente de que lo eres. Lo supe en cuanto te pusiste delante de mí.

_ ¿Qué te ha hecho llegar a esa conclusión tan absurda?

_ Que yo he pasado por lo mismo. Eres el último juguete de Arciria, y cuando termine contigo se buscará a otro. Uno que sea más fácil de manipular. Es lo que hizo conmigo.

_ Voy a acabar con esta tontería._ Sentenció la morena.

No entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero parecía que algo de lo que había dicho Pain había calado en aquella mujer, pero sus dudas apenas habían durado unos segundos. Con firmeza renovada, lanzó un mandoble contra Pain, que le desgarró el estómago, y la sangre manchó el suelo. Las lágrimas, productor de la más pura frustración, acudieron a mis ojos. Necesitaba a Anzu. Ella podría resolverlo. Era la única que podía. Y si ella podía, nadie sería capaz.

_ ¡Anzu!_ Exclamé._ ¡Por lo que más quieras!

_ Adelante, llámala._ Me sonrió la joven._ Ella es la siguiente, me ahorrarás buscarla.

_ ¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue hablando de esa tal Anzu? ¡Hace que me estalle la cabeza!

El grito de Pain hizo que volviese a la realidad, aunque al mirarla pensé que definitivamente tenía que estar soñando. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, aunque estas no podían tapar el brillo de lo que parecía un ojo dorado que había aparecido en su frente. Su pelo y sus tatuajes parecían estarse derritiendo, y caían al suelo como si de alquitrán se tratase. Las heridas que Flavia le había hecho se estaban cerrando, con un brillo dorado. Cuando se apartó la mano del rostro, ya con el ojo dorado apagado. Sus facciones habían cambiado. Alrededor de sus ojos, ahora azules, habían aparecido marcas negras, rodeándole el contorno de ambos ojos. Probablemente, de haber sabido lo que era un panda, habría pensado en un panda.

_ ¿Pain?_ Pregunté.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?_ Me preguntó, observando a Flavia, que se había quedado petrificada.

_ Deberías mirarte a un espejo._ Le aconsejé.

Pain se volvió hacia lo que quedaba de las puertas de cristal de un negocio. Se observó con interés, y luego una sonrisa adornó su rostro, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Agitó su cabello, ahora dorado, y miró a Flavia con una mirada de depredadora.

_ Las tornas han cambiado, Flavia. Te voy a dar tres segundos para que te des la vuelta, o de lo contrario te lo haré lamentar.

_ Tengo órdenes que no voy a desodecer._ Dijo la mujer, aferrando su espada.

Pain levantó la mano, y lo siguiente que vi fue un fogonazo de luz. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, porque me dañaba la vista. Escuché un grito, que interpreté era de Flavia. Escuché el sonido del metal al chocar contra el suelo. Cuando la luz se aclaró, lo primero que vi fue a Pain. Su expresión parecía mostrar locura, su rostro manchado de sangre. No era sangre propia. Flavia sangraba, sangraba porque su brazo derecho se había convertido en un muñón. Se apreciaban pequeñas quemaduras por todo su costado. Parecía que el miembro había explotado. Algo que comprobé cuando miré al suelo y vi un dedo delante de mí. Esta vez no pude contener la arcada y vomité a mi lado.

_ Nos vamos, Lianne. Creo que Flavia ha tenido suficiente._ escuché que Pain me decía antes de tomarme por el hombro y empujarme a andar._ Tenemos que encontrar a Anzu.

_Arciria Mills_

El laboratorio se encontraba en perfecto silencio. Crear aquel hechizo no era una tarea sencilla. Era uno de los hechizos más poderosos que se había creado en el reino oscuro, y requería concentración absoluta. Conté las dos gotas con el gotero y me dispuse a dejarlo sobre la mesa, cuando un grito interrumpió mi concentración, provocando que este cayese y se formase un agujero en el suelo.

_ ¡Me prometiste que sería invencible!

_ Flavia, querida. Deberías relajarte un poco. Te hice invencible.

_ ¡Gírate!

Lo hice, con intención de reprenderla, cuando me fijé en que su brazo derecho era más pálido que el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba claro que alguien se lo había amputado en batalla, o al menos, lo estuvo para mí. Me acerqué y le pasé la mano por la zona, devolviéndole su color. No me convenía que mi prototipo tuviese desperfectos.

_ ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Ha sido Anzu?_ Le pregunté.

_ No, fue Pain. Se le fue la cabeza. De repente se le derritieron los tatuajes… se volvió rubia. Y cuando quise darme cuenta mi brazo derecho explotó.

_ Comprendo. No te preocupes Flavia. Te prometo que lo resolveré. Ahora tengo que terminar un hechizo junto con mi ayudante.

Ella asintió, y yo volví para terminar. La poción comenzó a tomar un tono rosa cuando le añadí 7 gotas de mi propia sangre. Mi ayudante, un hombre joven, se giró hacia mí. Parecía ansioso por saber lo que faltaba. De haberlo sabido, probablemente hubiese corrido en dirección contraria.

_ Aún resta un ingrediente majestad, pero no está en las notas que me habéis dado.

Me acerqué, y coloqué la mano sobre abdomen. Se estremeció. La fui subiendo, hasta dejarla en su pecho. Su respiración estaba acelerada, su pulso estaba a un ritmo vertiginoso.

_ ¿Qué falta, majestad?

_ El corazón de una persona que me ame realmente.

Apenas le dio tiempo a expresar horror antes de que mi mano atravesase su pecho y extrajese el corazón. Por supuesto que había visto las señales de su amor por mí. Igual que por supuesto no tenía el más mínimo interés en él. Yo quería una consorte, no un monigote al que ya había manipulado hasta la saciedad. Quizá me amase, pero estaba claro que no estaba a la altura de lo que esperaba como reina. Observé impasible como su cuerpo sin vida caía sobre la fría piedra, y luego arrojé el corazón sobre el caldero, que empezó a tomar un tono rojo pasión. Extraje dos cabellos rubios que había robado a mi "víctima" de mi bolsillo, y los dejé caer sobre el caldero, que emitió una humareda dorada. Me acerqué y aspiré profundamente.

_ ¡Guardias!_ Llamé._ ¡Traedme a Anastasia!

_Anzu Stealer_

Reconocería esos ojos grises, por más tiempo que pasara. Me puse en pie y me separé lentamente de la tumba de Roja. Llevaba el cabello desaliñado, revuelto, y le sangraba el labio, manchando su pálida piel, que muchas veces había descrito como de porcelana. Con todo, había notado una ligera sensación cálida en el pecho, similar a la que había sentido cuando Jefferson estaba a mi lado. De sus manos pendían unas cadenas, sujetas a sus brazos. Conociéndola, tenía que haberlas arrancado con fuerza bruta, y esto explicaba que también hubiese sangre en sus muñecas. Yo me acerqué, intentando no sonreír.

_ Mira lo que has hecho, Selenna._ Me acerqué, mientras le quitaba la sangre del labio en un gesto instintivo.

_ Shadow…_ murmuró, mirándome.

Me hubiese gustado poder decirle que no me llamara así, pero no podía. Había mantenido las distancias tiempo atrás, e incluso la había dado por muerta, aunque sabía que ella, Discordia, no podía morir. Los dioses no mueren, pero lo cierto es que, que yo recordaba, tampoco sangraban. Le aparté la sangre del labio y, por puro instinto, la lamí. Sentí un escalofrío y me tambaleé. Hubiese caído al suelo, pero ella me sujetó.

_ Quítame las cadenas._ Me pidió.

_ ¿Has venido hasta aquí por eso?_ Le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Sí y no.

_ Explícame eso._ Le espeté, sintiéndome ofendida a pesar de que había sido yo la que la había abandonado en primer lugar.

_ Quiero mi divinidad otra vez… para acabar con esto. Quiero acabar con Arciria de una vez por todas.

_ No pudiste hacerlo una vez. Ahora es mucho más poderosa que entonces. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a conseguirlo?

_ Esta vez no estaré sola._ Me dijo en un susurro, colocando su mano sobre la mía.

Me estremecí al notar ese tacto. Los recuerdos se me agolpaban y era difícil ignorarlos. Una parte de mí, la misma parte que había florecido durante la maldición, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con aquella mujer. Y por eso no apartaba la mano, por eso permanecía quieta, sin decir nada, mientras comenzaba a aferrarla, esperando mi respuesta. En ese momento, vi un fogonazo por el rabillo del ojo, y escuché un sonido de "clic", al tiempo que notaba como la mano que cogía mi mano se volvía más cálida. Las esposas se habían abierto solas. Ya no le sangraba el labio, ni las muñecas. Las heridas se habían cerrado tan rápido que ni tan siquiera me había percatado de ello. Y fue entonces, cuando aparté la mano.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Pain.

_ ¿Zandra?_ le pregunté.

_ ¿No crees que si tu hermana estuviese consciente de nuevo, ya la tendríamos delante?

_ Creo que si mi hermana estuviese consciente el castillo de su majestad estaría en llamas._ Me dije.

Y reímos, sin tener claro por qué, pero lo hicimos. Pero luego no pude más. Me derrumbé. Me eché a llorar, y me eché a sus brazos. Quería… no… necesitaba, a una persona más fuerte que yo. Pero no la había, no hasta ahora. Había apartado de mí a todas las personas que me quería como Anzu después de perder a Jefferson. Quizás necesitaba, aunque fuese por un momento, volver a ser Shadow Shayker.

_Cyrus_

Desde que Anzu me había dejado a la salida del castillo, había comenzado mi búsqueda. Si algo tenía claro era que no iba a abandonar. Por más que me dijesen que Alicia, o Lucrezia como se hacía llamar ahora, estaba muerta. Yo lo sentía. Y cuando sentías algo como eso, no necesitabas ninguna prueba. Sin embargo, no sabía dónde buscar. No conocía la ciudad, o más bien, las ruinas de la que en otro tiempo fue una ciudad. La magia abundaba, pero yo no podía usarla sin un amo que tuviese mi botella. Vagaba sin rumbo, llevado por mi corazón. Entré en lo que antaño debió ser un bar, pero que ahora se encontraba totalmente destartalado.

Las mesas estaban tiradas de cualquier manera, y los cristales y las botellas rotas. Había un olor a podredumbre que lo cubría todo, y que instaba a salir. Parecía que ni siquiera las criaturas de las que venía huyendo se querían acercar. Traté de evitar aquellos cristales mientras buscaba algún lugar medianamente despejado donde reposar. No pude pensar en ello mucho tiempo. La puerta por la que acababa de entrar se abrió de par en par, con tanta fuerza que se salió de sus goznes. Me volví de inmediato, y me vi con una joven vestida de negro de arriba abajo, con los ojos cubiertos por gafas de sol.

_ ¿Tú quién eres?

_ Me llaman Flavia. Y me coges de mal humor, esta mañana me arrancaron un brazo. Así que si me acompañas al castillo por las buenas puede que no te parta uno de los tuyos.

_ Creo que voy a pasar por alto la propuesta. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pasarme el día en una jaula de plata.

Me escurrí por entre los cristales hasta detrás de la barra y escuché como una bola de fuego chocaba contra ella. No me veía con muchas esperanzas. Yo sólo podía huir mientras ella fallara, y dudaba que eso fuese a repetirse durante mucho tiempo.

_ Esperaba una batalla más interesante contra mi primer genio. Porque… ¿Eres un genio? ¿Verdad?

_ Solía serlo._ Le dije, para ganar tiempo.


End file.
